puppetcombofandomcom-20200214-history
Nun Massacre
Nun Massacre, also called Night of the Nun, is a 2018 survival horror game developed by Puppet Combo. Game can be downloaded from Puppet Combo's patreon page. Summary A letter has arrived at your house under mysterious circumstances... your daughter has fallen ill at her boarding school. As you make a trip to pick her up, a storm blows in and the road is blocked. You continue on foot through the woods and all hell soon breaks loose... Hide from the PSYCHOPATHIC nun at all costs! She hungers for BLOOD and you are the next course! Gameplay Much like in previous games developed by Puppet Combo, the player has to explore many areas, solve puzzles and gather items in order to unlock rooms and progress further while avoiding death at the hands of a vicious killer. The game takes place in a boarding school at the top of a hill, during a rainstorm. To avoid getting caught by the Nun, the player has to stay out of her sight by hiding under beds and sneaking. If the player is spotted by the Nun, she will give chase and the player will have to run away. If the Nun sees the player hiding under a bed, she will flip the bed over. Also, if she sees the player getting into the vents, she will follow the player in. The Nun will sometimes hide and wait for the player so she can strike. Heavy static indicates that the Nun is near. Endings *1: Mrs. McDonnell goes insane and buries herself alive. *2: Mrs. McDonnell gets trapped in a reality-bending vent and is killed by a small humanoid figure made of light. *3: Mrs. McDonnell slays the Nun by burning her alive, and is forgiven by Bongo the Clown. *4. Mrs. McDonnell gets herself trapped in a room that the Nun fills with her acidic vomit, killing her. Characters * Mrs. McDonnell - Main protagonist. Arrived at the school to pick up her sick daughter, only to be faced with the psychopathic Nun. * Nun - Main antagonist. Items Main article: Items * Rocks - can be used to distract the Nun and also to break the glass. * Pistol - using pistol won't exactly kill the Nun, but will cause her to run away, giving the player more time. * Radar - can be used to detect the Nun's movement. * Screwdriver - can be used to unscrew bolts from the vent cover. * Hammer - can be used for removing nails from wooden planks that have been used to barricade the door. * VHS tapes - can be inserted into VHS players at certain locations. * Lighter - primary light source. * Wire clipper - can be used for cutting wires. * Notes - written by children, can be found in many rooms. * Wooden plank - can be used to walk across the barbed wire pit. * Bandages - can be used to heal wounds. * Mannequin parts - can be found scattered all over the school. Can be placed on the scaler. * Drain cleaner - can be poured in the specific drain, dislodging the hex key that was in the drain. Trivia * The game was inspired by the 2018 horror film The Nun. * It was given the alternate name "Night of the Nun" just in case the notorious YouTube algorithm demonetized let's plays for containing "Massacre" in the title. * The game shares assets with Stay Out of the House. Category:Games Category:Nun Massacre